Revivalism
Revivalism in architecture is the use of visual styles that consciously echo the style of a previous architectural era. Modern-day revival styles can be summarized within New Classical Architecture, and sometimes under the umbrella term traditional architecture. Revivalist Movements Mixed Movements * Gründerzeit – German historicist architecture of the 2nd half of the 19th century, distinctive style mélange; later variations included, e.g., "Heimatstil" * Russian Revival architecture – generic term for a number of different movements within Russian architecture that arose in second quarter of the 19th century. * Historicism or Historism – mixed revivals that can include several older styles, combined with new elements ** Neo-Historism – revival of historicist architecture including several revival styles; emerged from Postmodern architecture in the late 1990s * New Classical Architecture – an umbrella term for modern-day architecture following pre-modernist principles * Traditionalist School – revival of different regional traditional styles * Vernacular architecture – umbrella term for regional architecture traditions continuing through the eras, also used and cited in revival architecture * Indo-Saracenic Revival architecture (revival of Indian architecture and Islamic architecture) Preclassical Revival * Mycenaean Revival architecture (revival of Mycenaean Greek architecture) Ancient era Revival * Egyptian Revival architecture (revival of Ancient Egyptian architecture) * Indo-Saracenic Revival architecture (revival of Indian architecture and Islamic architecture) * Neoclassical architecture (revival of Classical architecture) ** Federal architecture ** Greek Revival architecture (revival of Ancient Greek architecture) ** Jeffersonian architecture ** Regency architecture ** Russian neoclassical revival Postclassical Revival * Byzantine Revival architecture (revival of Byzantine architecture) ** Bristol Byzantine ** Russo-Byzantine architecture * Mayan Revival architecture (revival of Maya architecture) Medieval Revival * Romanesque Revival architecture (revival of Romanesque architecture) **Romanesque Revival Architecture in the United Kingdom ** Richardsonian Romanesque * Gothic Revival architecture (revival of Gothic architecture) ** Carpenter Gothic ** Scots Baronial Style architecture ** Neo-Manueline (revival of Manueline) * Moorish Revival architecture (revival of Moorish architecture) Renaissance Revival * Renaissance Revival architecture (revival of Renaissance architecture) ** Italianate architecture ** Palazzo style architecture – revival based on Italian Palazzo ** Mediterranean Revival architecture (revival of Italian Renaissance architecture) ** Palladian Revival architecture (revival of Palladian architecture) ** Châteauesque (revival of French Renaissance architecture) ** Spanish Revival architecture (revival of Spanish Renaissance architecture) ** Jacobethan (revival of Jacobean architecture and Elizabethan architecture) Baroque Revival * Baroque Revival architecture (revival of Baroque architecture) ** Dutch Revival architecture (revival of Dutch Baroque architecture) ** Spanish Revival architecture (revival of Spanish Baroque architecture) ** Edwardian Baroque architecture ** Stalinist baroque ** Queen Anne Revival architecture Modern era Revivals * Tudor Revival architecture (revival of Tudor Style architecture) ** Black-and-white Revival architecture * Pueblo Revival Style architecture (revival of Puebloan traditional architecture) * Colonial Revival architecture (revival of American Colonial architecture) ** Cape Cod Revival (revival of Cape Cod) ** Dutch Colonial Revival architecture (revival of Dutch Colonial architecture) ** Georgian Revival architecture (revival of Georgian architecture) * Mediterranean Revival architecture (revival of Italian Renaissance architecture and Spanish Baroque architecture) * Spanish Colonial Revival architecture (revival of Spanish Colonial architecture and Churrigueresque style) ** Mission Revival Style architecture (revival of Architecture of the California Missions) * Territorial Revival architecture (revival of Territorial architecture) * Resort architecture (Bäderarchitektur, includes revival elements and adds new stylistic measures) * Swiss chalet style References * Scott Trafton (2004), Egypt Land: Race and Nineteenth-Century American Egyptomania, Duke University Press, p. 142. Category:Revival architectural styles Category:Historicist architecture Category:Architectural history Category:Architectural styles Architecture